fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Last time, I did a review of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and if you want to see the review, click here. Now, it's time for me to do the third season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star! Alright, let's begin with the characters. I'm not going to lie, I loved every character, villains included! Saki was the perfect successor to Nagisa, and I loved how funny Saki was. She had a bright and easygoing personality, which I loved. I really loved seeing her transform and fight evil. Mai was the perfect successor to Honoka, and to be honest, I liked Mai much more. Mai's drawings were brilliant in my opinion, and the Cultural Festival Monument strangely reminded me of her and Saki. Mai was also a really cute character, and I enjoyed seeing her fight with Cure Bloom/Bright. I loved the mascots, and I liked how instead of being called "fairies", they were "spirits". Flappy's crush on Choppy was really cute, and Moop and Foop were the cutest pair of spirits I have ever seen! The minor characters, to my delight, actually got some screen time in this season, including Saki's little sister, Minori. When I learned how Hoshino Kenta had a crush on Saki, I wasted no time beginning to ship them. Hey, I thought they would've been a cute couple together! Hitomi and Yuko were also cool, but Yuko's crush on Kenta annoyed me to the point of thinking, "Hey, that girl Yuko is getting in the way of me shipping Saki and Kenta!". But I still liked Yuko's character nonetheless. And finally, the villains. I thought the villains were pretty cool, and Dorodoron actually made me laugh! And plus, we need more villains like Moerumba! I loved it when he was going "cha-cha-cha"! Hey, it was hilarious! Karehan, Ms. Shitataare (Saki kept calling her "Ms. Snotty-taare". *snicker*) and Kintolesky were also fun to watch, but it was Michiru and Kaoru who ended up as my favourite villains. I really loved them, and I was devastated how they keep on seemingly die. But thankfully, they became human girls at the end! The plot was really good, and I enjoyed it. This season was unique on how the Cures would "purify" the monster of the day rather than destroy it, and it was good to see that instead of a different Cure joining the team (minus Michiru and Kaoru, of course), Saki and Mai got two new Cure forms other than Cure Bloom and Cure Egret: Cure Bright and Cure Windy. This I was pleased to see. And also, the fact about Princess Filia being within Korone, Saki's cat, was surprising, especially the fact that Korone could now stand up and talk like he was a normal human being. The fighting was really good, and the final fight was, of course, the best part. I liked how Moop and Foop gave a portion of their power to Michiru and Kaoru, allowing them to become the new Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Also, Goyan revealed himself to be the true main villain, which surprised me a lot, but nevertheless, it was a great turn of events. Let's move on to the art. The art was really good, in my opinion, and I liked it. The villains' designs were much better, and they actually suited not only the personalities of the villains, but also their elements. Goyan's final form, however, could have used a little more work here and there. The civilian and spirit designs were okay, but it was the Cure outfits I liked the most. Their dresses were gorgeous, although their hairstyles could've used a little more work. The transformations were, I'll admit, wonderful! I loved them both a lot, and the music matched it perfectly! The attacks were great as well, and they were really colourful, so they really caught my attention. And finally, the music. I loved the music a lot, especially the music for the first transformation. It was beautiful, and suited the transformation a lot. The opening and endings were energetic, and I loved them a lot. The character songs were also really cool, and I couldn't help singing along to them. The songs were very well composed and sung, and they were just gorgeous. Overall, this was a great season, and I enjoyed it a lot. It was really well tied together, and it was both simple and complex. This season has also become one of my favourites because it had a theme of nature, and tried to teach the viewers about the beauty of nature, which I loved. It had a few faults, I'll admit, but there were much more rights than wrongs, which was good to see. I loved watching this season, and I'd recommend it to anyone. Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Review! Category:Blog posts